


Colorado Sun

by Saanak



Series: Colorado Sun [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Adoption Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Wedding Talk, except they're no longer in college, proposal, the college AU nobody asked for -the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: Snippets of the Rambeau-Danvers family life throughout the years.[Via Con Me sequel]
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Colorado Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895704
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post those short sequels to Via Con Me for a while, but, y'know, life. i hope y'all will enjoy them!

“Hey Captain, you free this week end?” Carol asks Monica one day.

“I mean besides homework, yeah, why?”

“How about we go out, just the two of us?”

“Sure.”

* * *

The following Saturday, they find themselves, after two hours of shopping, in a small café Monica has wanted to visit for a while. She hasn’t explained _why_ to either Carol or Maria, but her moms suspect that the presence of a certain _person_ behind the counter has something to do with it. Though after observing Monica briefly – the teen barely looked over at the counter - Carol wonders if they were right.

The second they sit, Monica bombards Carol with questions.

“Why did you want us to be alone? Is everything okay? Are you dying? Is _Mom_ dying?”

“Trouble, relax. No one is dying,” Carol reassures, and Monica settles in her chair. “I just… okay, I have something important to tell you, so please don’t interrupt me.”

Monica nods. Carol gulps. In the 11 year Monica’s known her, she’s never seen Carol so nervous.

“So I’ve been with your mom for a while now. And we’ve never really made it official and so on, but since we’re bound to be less at home and go on missions that could be dangerous, well…”

Monica can’t help herself and interrupts Carol. “What are you trying to say?”

“I would like to marry your mom.”

“And… you’re asking for my blessing?” Monica asks, after a beat, incredulous.

“Well, yes.”

Monica rises from her chair, rounds the table, and hugs Carol. “Fucking finally,” she declares.

“Language,” Carol chastises, but her tone is so joyous that Monica knows she’s off the hook.

“I’m 15,” Monica reminds her, “I get to swear.”

Carol snorts, but hugs her even tighter. “According to your mom that’s 15 years too young.” She releases Monica, then asks, “You think she will say yes?”

Monica rolls her eyes. “You’ve been together for ages. _And_ you’ve been acting like a married couple for as long as I can remember. Of _course_ she’s gonna say yes.”

Carol’s smile could probably illuminate a dark room as this point, and Monica just can’t believe that this is her life. How the two women who raised her can be so in sync yet so oblivious to how the other feels is a total mystery to her. She loves them with all her heart anyway.

“Need help with the proposal?”

“Nah, I got it covered. But thanks.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Carol clears her throat. She looks nervous all other again, and Monica wonders what she will say.

“I also… had another thing to ask you. You and your mom are the best thing that has ever happened to me –“

“Even better than getting in the NASA program?” Monica can’t resist asking.

“Yes.” Not a single moment of hesitation, and getting in that program had been Carol’s dream and goal for - literally - decades. “And when I met you, you were already an awesome kid, and you’ve grown into such a wonderful person and I hope I get to see who you become.”

“What are - what is this?”

“I… would like to adopt you.”

“You’re serious?”

“Well, I’m not the descendant of the Black family, but yes, I am serious.” Carol’s lousy attempt at humour goes right over Monica’s head.

“I…”

“You don’t have to answer me right now! It was just an idea I’ve had for a while, and it’s more symbolic than anything else, but… Of course, you can say no if you don’t want to! I would understand if you-“

“Ma. Relax.”

Carol stops dead in her rambles, and exhales for what looks like the first time in several minutes.

“It’s been a while since you’ve called me that.”

“That’s because you always looked like you were having a mild panic attack when I said it,” is all the explanation Monica offers while sipping her cocoa.

Carol has the nerve to look affronted when it’s the total truth. Monica had always figured it made Carol uncomfortable, and had stopped doing it after a while.

“I didn’t think you noticed,” Carol admits. “It actually made me pretty happy." Seeing Monica's surprised look, she amends, "and just a little panicky.”

They both look at each other, and start laughing. When they finally settle down, after attracting the attention of all the other patrons of the café, Monica smiles widly at her mom and declares:

“I would be delighted.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story is inspired by the song 'Texas Sun' by Khruangbin and Leon Bridges, it's the ultimate summer morning song for me.  
> Enjoy!

It’s a quiet morning, early still, although the sun has started filtering through the curtains of their bedroom, illuminating it with that light only found in dreams and in early summer mornings.

They’ve both been awake for a while, but neither has said a word yet. They don’t get many such mornings given their hectic schedules, and so Maria is content to just cuddle with her lover. She's content and happy, it's almost overwhelming.

Later – Maria might have drifted in and out of sleep for a while – Carol finally speaks.

“Soooo, I was thinking.”

Maria feels the rumble of the words more than she hears them.

“You were? Didn’t know you could do that,” Maria sasses, while tracing random patterns on Carol’s back. She thinks of doing a slow descent to see how long Carol can resist before squirming.

“Yes well, when your hands are not on me, I usually can,” Carol manages to say after getting momentarily distracted.

Maria keeps going for a few seconds, then taking pity on Carol, stops her movement. “Sorry, what were you going to say?”

Carol is silent for a while - so long in fact, that Maria briefly wonders if she fell asleep. But then, Carol murmurs, “Marry me?”

There’s a beat of silence, Maria unsure she heard it right.

“Did you just –“

Carols rolls on her back, then sits up and takes Maria’s hand. “I had a whole thing prepared to ask you, but I can’t wait anymore. I love you and what we have and this morning light is just so… and I want to spend the rest of my life cheri-“

Maria interrupts her with a kiss. “Took you long enough.”

“Hey, you could have asked too!”

“Hun, you’re the romantic in this relationship,” Maria says matter-of-factly. She kisses Carol once more, just because she can. “We own a house together and you’re in the process of adopting Monica. I don’t need anything else. But,” she adds, when she sees Carol’s face fall slightly, “if you _do_ want to get married, we will organize the damn best wedding this town has ever seen.”

She feels the joy radiating from Carol. “Do I get to wear a suit?” the blonde asks.

“Babe, I would take you down the aisle even if you were dressed in a potato sack,” Maria answers honestly, "but a suit does sound nice." She’s almost blinded by the luminous smile her _fiancée_ throws at her.

A second later, Carol jumps out of the bed and heads out of the bedroom. “Monica! She said yes!”

She hears a scream of excitement come out of their daughter’s bedroom and only then realizes that it means that Carol told Monica about the proposal.

Seconds later, she hears a shout coming from outside, “HEY Y’ALL, I’M GETTING MARRIED!”

Maria sighs. She can’t believe she’s marrying such a dork.

She can’t wait.


End file.
